


a kiss is just a kiss

by seimaisin



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bioware Valentines, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun, Nathaniel, a romance novel, and a kiss. That's pretty much the gist of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss is just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mireliambar on Tumblr for the Bioware Valentines exchange.

When Nathaniel enters the library, he finds Sigrun curled up in a chair in the corner, reading. When she looks up, he holds up a hand. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

“That’s okay. I need a break from this one anyway.” She grins and offers him the book. “Is this one of yours?”

He sees the word “passion” in the book’s title and shakes his head. “No, I’m fairly sure that was Delilah’s.” 

“Oh, sure, blame her.” 

“Not very good?”

“It has its charms,” Sigrun admits, “but the writing is … florid.” She pauses, scrunching her nose in a way that makes Nathaniel want to reach out and tap it with his finger. “Why do authors use flowers to describe part of the female anatomy, anyway?”

Nathaniel blinks. “I … don’t know?”

“Me either. I don’t think it looks anything like a flower. Not that I look at it much. Of course,” she muses, “maybe human women look different down there.”

Nathaniel sits in the chair next to her. “I can’t say I’ve ever thought of flowers when I see a woman, no. But then again, I’m usually not thinking much about anything if I’ve reached that point.”

“Fair enough.” Sigrun waves the book in the air. “Also, when people are kissing in these books, why does it always sound like someone is eating the other person’s face?”

“It does?”

“Yeah.” She flips through the book for a moment, then puts her finger on a line. “‘He devoured her luscious lips, savoring the taste of her sweet flesh.’ What is that? Is he a cannibal?”

“I can’t say that I’ve read many romances, so I have no idea. Maybe there are books about cannibals in love?”

“If there are, I don’t want to read them.” Sigrun closes the book and puts it down beside her. “Descriptions of kissing are always ridiculous, though. It’s like humans have no idea how kissing actually works.”

“As a human, I take exception to that.”

“Seriously, though. I’ve kissed my share of men, and it never felt like anyone was devouring my face.”

“You’re getting an inaccurate representation of human kissing from those books,” Nathaniel says. “Most of us know better than to take a bite out of someone’s lips.” 

“No, no biting. Unless I ask for it.”

“Of course.”

Sigrun looks at Nathaniel, a sparkle in her eyes. She climbs out of her chair and stands in front of him. “Hey, come here.”

Curious, he leans forward. In a flash, Sigrun presses her lips to his. He’s caught by surprise, but he can’t say he hasn’t wondered about this from time to time. So, he cups her cheek with his hand and allows the kiss to continue. Her lips are chapped, but she tastes vaguely of the spiced tea she favors, especially when her lips part and her tongue darts out to play along his own lips. He lets her enter - lets her direct the motion, take the kiss wherever it is she wants it to go. It’s a surprisingly sensual experience, but then again, Sigrun is the sort of person who savors whatever she does. Perhaps it’s part of being dead, symbolically speaking. She knows how quickly life can be taken from you, so why not enjoy what you can while you can?

When she pulls away, she’s grinning. “Okay,” she says, “maybe not all humans are cannibals when they kiss.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re welcome.” Sigrun climbs back into her chair. “That was nice, by the way. We should do it again sometime.”

“Indeed.”

She opens the book. “Now go away. You’re in my light.”

Nathaniel laughs. “As you wish, my lady.” 

He picks out his own book and heads for the door of the library. Before he reaches the hall, he turns to look back at Sigrun. She’s once again engrossed in her book, a flush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. It brings one to his own. “Good night,” he murmurs under his breath. “Until next time.”


End file.
